Przesladowca
by Yami-norka
Summary: Ktoś prześladuje Draco. Czy Harry będzie w stanie go uratować?


**Tytuł i link do oryginału:** h t t p : / / c o m m u n i t y . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / h d _ h o l i d a y s / 8 0 3 9 1 . h t m l # c u t i d 1  
**Autor: **softly_sweetly

**Tłumaczenie:** Yami-no  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Pairing: **Harry/Draco  
**Gatunek: **angst  
**Rating**: N17  
**Beta: **Kaczalka :*  
**Zgoda:** w drodze mam nadzieję.

**PRZEŚLADOWCA**

_Wiem o nim wszystko. Do jakich chodzi sklepów i co w nich kupuje. Wiem, ile czasu zajmuje mu decyzja, czy wybrać reklamowane właśnie płatki zbożowe, czy kupić te, co zazwyczaj. Wiem, gdzie udaje się, kiedy ma ochotę na drinka i do którego sklepu idzie, gdy ma zamiar upić się we własnym mieszkaniu. Wiem, w jakiej kolejności zdejmuje swoje ubranie, zanim wejdzie pod prysznic. Wiem, jak długo stoi pod natryskiem, gdy tylko się myje, i ile czasu mu to zajmuje, gdy się masturbuje. ___

_Wiem, o której we wtorek wynosi śmieci i o której w niedzielę odwiedza swoich rodziców. Wiem, jakie programy w telewizji ogląda, jakie książki czyta, jakiej muzyki słucha. Wiem, gdzie i z kim pracuje. Znam jego przyjaciół oraz jego znajomych. Znam mężczyzn, z którymi sypia, lub raczej sypiał, zanim stał się tak znerwicowany, że przestał zapraszać do domu kogokolwiek. Znam jego dziwactwa i nawyki, jego nadzieje i obawy, jego marzenia i koszmary. ___

_Wiem o ślicznych, koronkowych majtkach, które chowa pod stosem bielizny. Wiem także, jak pięknie wygląda, gdy zielony jedwab otacza jego penisa. ___

_Wiem tyle rzeczy o Draco Malfoyu, ile nawet on sam o sobie nie wie. __  
_  


Harry posłał Draco spojrzenie znad dokumentów piętrzących się na jego biurku.  
— Proszę, proszę. Tylko czterdzieści pięć minut spóźnienia! Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to kiedyś może się okazać, że przyszedłeś na czas.  
Przewracając oczami Draco pokazał partnerowi środkowy palec, rzucił się na krzesło i podniósł plik notatek, czekających, aż się nimi zajmie.  
— Potter, możesz mi naskoczyć.  
— Nie, dziękuję. Merlin wie, gdzie się szwendasz po nocach.  
— Z pewnością po miejscach bardziej wytwornych niż te, w których ty lubisz przebywać.  
— Najwyraźniej mamy inne zdanie na temat elegancji, Malfoy.  
— Cóż, z tak śmiesznie niską inteligencją wyszukanie definicji w słowniku byłoby dla ciebie zadaniem ponad siły, więc zakładam, że opierasz się na tym, co powiedziała ci Granger. A to wiele wyjaśnia.  
— Pieprz się.  
— Myślałem, że nie masz zamiaru zniżać się do mojego poziomu?  
Draco spojrzał w górę i dzielnie nie odwrócił wzroku od gniewnego spojrzenia Pottera, czekając na to, czy słynący z gwałtowności Auror podejmie wyzwanie. Weekend Draco był beznadziejny, tak samo zresztą, jak większość jego życia, i dlatego postanowił wyżyć się na swojej szkolnej nemezis, nie bacząc na delikatne porozumienie, które ze sobą zawarli.  
Wściekłość w oczach Pottera złagodniała i brunet posłał mu złośliwy, sprośny uśmieszek.  
— Nawet jeśli upadłbym tak nisko, Malfoy, a plotki, które o tobie krążą okazałyby się prawdziwe, nie dotknąłbym cię palcem.  
— Idź. Do. Piekła.  
— Już tam jestem, Malfoy, już tam jestem.  
Wzdychając, Draco postanowił zachować się dojrzale. Miał wystarczająco dużo powodów do zmartwień, nie potrzebował jeszcze, dodatkowo, problemów w pracy. Właściwie, jakkolwiek żałośnie by to nie brzmiało, właśnie ta praca była najlepszym, co go od dłuższego czasu spotkało.  
W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy jego życie osobiste zamieniło się w piekło i to doprowadzało go do szału. Gdziekolwiek poszedł czuł, że ktoś go obserwuje, bada jego ruchy i zwyczaje, ale jak bardzo by się nie starał, nie mógł tej osoby przyłapać. Do tej pory nie udało mu się zobaczyć, kto zostawia paczkę pod drzwiami, lub kto skrada się między krzakami w ogrodzie. Nigdy nie był na tyle szybki, by ujrzeć osobę, do której należą podążające za nim ciągle kroki. Nie był też w stanie rozpoznać, czyj oddech słyszy po drugiej stronie słuchawki. I to go przerażało. Gdyby nie był taki dumny, zgłosiłby to, ale niestety, Duma Malfoyów, która kazała mu trzymać się strony Czarnego Pana tak długo, aż znalazł się za daleko, by mógł odejść, nadal płynęła w jego żyłach. Więc Draco nic nie powiedział, miał tylko nadzieję, że ten, który tak obsesyjnie go pożąda, da sobie w końcu spokój.  
Harry obserwował Draco, patrzył, jak jego partner, widocznie czymś zmartwiony, marszczy brwi, i poczuł się głupio z powodu przekomarzanki, która miała miejsce tego ranka. Wstał i przechylając głowę w kierunku drzwi, odchrząknął głośno, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę Malfoya.  
— Idę po kawę i jedno z tych ciastek z migdałami. Przynieść ci coś?  
Kręcąc głową Draco posłał Harry'emu krótki uśmiech i wrócił do notatek.  
— Nie, dzięki, nie jestem głodny.  
— Dbasz o figurę?  
— Jeden z nas musi.  
Harry roześmiał się i wyszedł z biura.

  
_  
__Na jego ciele nie ma nawet grama tłuszczu. Cała sylwetka jest pięknie ukształtowana, mięśnie mocne przez uprawiany trzy razy w tygodniu jogging. Biega po chodnikach, słuchając muzyki z iPoda, o którego posiadanie nigdy bym go nie podejrzewał. Zazwyczaj słucha wtedy rocka, który mocnymi uderzeniami pomaga mu utrzymać tempo. Czasami jednak puszcza muzykę metalową i biega wtedy tak szybko, jakby jego życie od tego zależało. Pot, który po nim spływa, wprost błaga o to, aby go zlizano. A kiedy w końcu dociera do domu, rozbiera się, wchodzi pod strumień zimnej wody i masturbuje się bez opamiętania. ___

_Wyczytałem w jakimś magazynie, że ćwiczenia fizyczne wyzwalają endorfinę, dzięki której przyjemność zyskuje na intensywności, a orgazm Draco zawsze jest bardzo intensywny, gdy przeforsuje swoje ciało do granic wytrzymałości. W chwili, kiedy staje pod prysznicem, jego penis jest już czerwony i nabrzmiały. Nigdy nie traci czasu na delikatne muskanie, wściekle przesuwa ręką w górę i w dół, w górę i w dół, skręcając go pod koniec i wytryskując na mokre kafelki. Chciałbym go wyczyścić, paść przed nim na kolanach i zlizywać to wszystko z jego wrażliwego teraz ciała, tak długo, aż odsunąłby się ode mnie, nie mogąc wytrzymać słodkiej tortury na przeczulonym członku. _

Draco przyspieszył, nie mogąc pozbyć się uczucia, że jest śledzony. Słyszał kroki, ale za każdym razem, kiedy się odwracał, ulica za nim była pusta. Nie wiedział, dlaczego nie zgodził się iść do baru z kolegami z pracy — może wtedy byłby zbyt pijany, by przejmować się tym, czy jest śledzony, czy nie. Zamiast tego, wracał do domu sam, mając świadomość, że ktoś go obserwuje i depcze mu po piętach. I jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, czuł się przerażony.  
Kiedy doszedł do domu, zajęczał cicho, widząc na werandzie pudełko. Drżącymi rękami podniósł je i zajrzał do środka. Dysząc ciężko upuścił paczkę na ziemię, otworzył drzwi i zataczając się wszedł do środka. Zrzucił z siebie ciężki płaszcz, po czym używając wszystkich czarów blokujących, jakie znał, zaryglował drzwi.  
Kiedy w końcu wyczerpały mu się zaklęcia, co nie oznaczało, że był bezpieczny, Draco opadł na kolana, opierając głowę o ciemne, dębowe drewno i zawinął wokół siebie ramiona. Nawet pobieżne zerknięcie na zawartość pudełka wystarczyło, aby każda z rzeczy w środku wyryła się w jego pamięci. Zamykając oczy mógł zobaczyć butelkę Ognistej Whisky Ogdena z 1805 — jego ulubiony rocznik — z delikatnymi, zielonymi majtkami obwiązanymi wokół szyjki. Karteczka zaadresowana była tak, jak wszystkie poprzednie, a napis: _Upij się, mój piękny chłopcze i zrób dla mnie przedstawienie _wypalił się na wewnętrznej stronie powiek, zniekształcony, lecz niedający się usunąć przez zbierające się pod nimi łzy.  
Przeciskając różdżkę przez otwór na listy Draco wyszeptał zaklęcie i spalił pudełko stojące pod drzwiami, cofnął rękę i na kolanach przeszedł do salonu. Zwinął się w kłębek na kanapie, w miejscu, gdzie nie było go widać z żadnego okna i raz jeszcze wytężył pamięć. Nigdy nie przyznał się żadnemu kochankowi do swojego fetyszu, nigdy nie mówił, że rozkoszuje się dotykiem jedwabiu i koronek. Ale nawet, gdyby powiedział to któremukolwiek z nich, to żaden nie był na tyle szalony, aby go prześladować. Żaden z nich nie wprowadziłby takiej grozy w jego życie, a co najważniejsze, to zawsze oni zrywali z nim, a nie na odwrót.  
Oczywiście, umawiał się z kilkoma złymi facetami, zwłaszcza tuż po wojnie, kiedy szukał metody na autodestrukcję, sposobu, by zapomnieć o bólu i strachu, który go ogarniał za każdym razem, gdy wspominał zdarzenia, których był w swoim życiu świadkiem: o głowie Charity Burbage, miażdżonej przez ciężki, mahoniowy stół w jadalni dworu Malfoyów, o Albusie Dumbledorze, spadającym z wieży. Szukał czegoś, co pozwoliłoby mu zapomnieć o zbrodniach, jakie popełniał, chętnie na początku, a później ze strachu i przymusu. Ale nawet gdyby, to ci mężczyźni byli z gatunku tych, którzy są zdolni stłuc kogoś do nieprzytomności, a nie prowadzić tak przemyślaną torturę, tak subtelnie przenikać do jego życia, że za każdym razem, kiedy próbował to jakoś wytłumaczyć, brzmiało to równie nieprawdopodobnie.  
Co z tego, że otrzymywał tajemnicze prezenty — powinien być wzruszony, a nie przerażony. A to, że słyszy wciąż za sobą czyjeś kroki? Cóż, jest w końcu Aurorem, płacą mu za bycie podejrzliwym. Za każdym razem, kiedy otwierał usta, by powiedzieć o tym Pansy, swoim rodzicom, na Merlina, nawet Potterowi, Draco uświadamiał sobie, jak absurdalnie musiałoby to brzmieć dla kogoś z zewnątrz, jak niedorzeczny wydałby się jego strach osobie, która nie musiała przechodzić przez to piekło każdego dnia.  
Kolejny raz Draco położył się do łóżka uzbrojony po zęby, śpiąc niespokojnie i trwożnie, a jego sny przepełnione były korytarzami i martwymi ciałami, wężami i zielonym światłem, a wszystko to było w jakiś sposób związane z mężczyzną, którego twarzy nie mógł zobaczyć.

  
_  
__Nienawidzę tego, że się mnie boi, ale nie ma innego sposobu, aby zrozumiał. Draco zawsze stara się być poza zasięgiem innych. On nie rozumie, że jest całym moim światem, powodem, dla którego żyję. Chcę go posiąść, zawłaszczyć, dotykać, móc zawsze na niego patrzeć. Jest dla mnie stworzony i gdyby tylko otworzył oczy, zrozumiałby to. ___

_Ci mężczyźni, z którymi brukał swoje ciało, nigdy nie będą tym, czego potrzebuje. Myślę, że nawet sam Draco tego nie wie. Ale ja tak. Za każdym razem, gdy przyprowadzał do domu jedną z tych tanich zdzir i wpuszczał ją pomiędzy swoje nogi, wściekałem się. To niszczyło mnie od środka i odbierało zdolność jasnego myślenia. Z łatwością wystraszyłem większość z nich. Kilka groźnych słów i szybko z nim zrywali, zapominali odpowiadać na jego telefony. Wiem, że musiało go to boleć, ale wszyscy powinniśmy zaznać trochę cierpienia na drodze do prawdziwej miłości. I naprawdę, to, co bym mu zrobił, gdyby nadal się z nimi spotykał, bolałoby dużo bardziej. ___

_Nigdy nie byłem dobry w kontrolowaniu własnej zazdrości. ___

_Ale to już nieważne, ponieważ teraz należy do mnie, nawet, jeśli jeszcze tego nie wie. Patrzę na niego, gdy śpi. Uważa zapewne, że odgrodzi się ode mnie magią lub zaporami. To zabawne. Na myśl o nim, pijanym, tańczącym dla mnie prowokująco w zielonych majtkach, z rosnącą pod delikatnym materiałem erekcją, staję się twardy i potrzebujący. Pocieram się mocno przez spodnie, wyobrażając sobie, że wytryskuję w jego chętne usta, a nie w bawełnę i dżinsy. __  
__Nieważne… niedługo zrozumie, że należymy do siebie i wkrótce zaoferuje mi usta tak samo, jak miejsce w swoim życiu i wszystko inne. _

Było coraz gorzej. Draco nie mógł spać w nocy, zbyt sparaliżowany ze strachu, aby robić cokolwiek, poza leżeniem w łóżku i modleniem się o bezpieczeństwo. Był nerwowy i drażliwy. Kierował różdżkę na ludzi tak często, jak ziewał. Wiedział, że robi się coraz chudszy i mizerniejszy — takie potrzeby, jak jedzenie czy porządna kąpiel, zostały usunięte na dalszy plan. Ale nadal bał się komuś o tym powiedzieć, przyznać, iż jest tak przerażony, że obawia się nawet własnego cienia.  
Myślał o tym, kiedy wchodził do dzielonego z Potterem pokoju i zobaczył starannie zapakowaną w drogi, zielony papier i owiniętą czarną wstążką paczkę. Fakt, że ten ktoś potrafił włamać się do biura Aurorów w Ministerstwie Magii, zostawić mu prezent na biurku i wyjść stamtąd niezauważony dowodził, że Draco jest w większym niebezpieczeństwie, niż do tej pory myślał.  
Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, Draco ukrył twarz w dłoniach, pocierając palcami oczy i starając się powstrzymać napływające do nich łzy. Udało mu się, ale wiedział, że Potter, pomimo swojej tępoty, został wyszkolony tak, aby dostrzegać wszystko i w swoich decyzjach brać pod uwagę każdą ewentualność. Draco miał nadzieje, że tym razem postanowi trzymać gębę na kłódkę.  
— Co się stało?  
Cholera  
— Nic, Potter. I niech tak zostanie.  
Harry, niezrażony jego sarkazmem, nachylił się na biurkiem i wbił wzrok w twarz Draco. Nie chciał niepotrzebnie złościć partnera.  
— Jesteś przesadnie nerwowy od tygodni, a nawet miesięcy. Mamroczesz do siebie, kiedy wydaje ci się, że nikt nie słyszy. Podskakujesz, gdy ktoś wchodzi do pokoju. Zostaliśmy wyszkoleni tak, aby zawsze znać położenie innych, otaczających nas ludzi, ale kiedy my chcemy się tylko zrelaksować, ty cały czas skanujesz pomieszczenie wzrokiem. Coś się z tobą dzieje i to wpływa niekorzystnie na twoją pracę. Jeśli zostaniemy wezwani na akcję, to właśnie mój tyłek będziesz musiał osłaniać, a jak na razie, jesteś zbyt zajęty swoim własnym cieniem. Więc mów. Od kogo ten prezent?  
Na wzmiankę o paczce, przeszedł go dreszcz i Draco wiedział, że jakkolwiek tępy nie byłby Potter, na pewno to zauważył. Podniósł ręce i przeczesał palcami włosy, po czym mocno przycisnął dłonie do skroni, potrzebując tego bólu, żeby go uspokoił i uporządkował szalejące w jego głowie myśli.  
— Sądzę, że... będziesz się śmiał.  
— Masz cholerną rację. Będę, jeśli to kolejny z problemów rozkapryszonego paniczyka. Ale jeżeli sprawa jest poważny, zachowam śmiech na lepszą okazję.  
Potrząsając głową, Draco zaczął rzucać przerażone spojrzenia w stronę paczki i łamiącym się głosem wyrzucił z siebie urywki zdań.  
— Nie wiem... to nie jest pierwszy raz... to ktoś, kogo nie... nie wiem, kim on jest, ale... cały czas... gdziekolwiek się pojawię...  
Harry podniósł się zza biurka, podszedł do partnera i położył rękę na jego kolanie.  
— Draco, czy ty próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że ktoś cię prześladuje?  
Malfoy przytaknął i szybko odwrócił głowę, widząc rozbawienie w oczach Pottera. A potem Harry powiedział coś, co zraniło Draco bardziej, niż którakolwiek z obelg, jakie padły między nimi w ciągu wszystkich lat znajomości.  
— Jesteś bardzo egocentryczny. Ktoś wysyła ci prezent, a ty robisz z tego wielki dramat.  
Draco nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów, aby równie okrutnie odpłacić się Potterowi, więc po prostu wyszedł z pokoju. Właśnie dlatego milczał. Teraz Potter rozpowie wszystkim i Draco stanie się pośmiewiskiem całego biura.

  
_  
__Wiem, że to, co robię, jest bezlitosne, ale mój Draco jest mądry, taki mądry. Muszę mieć pewność, że nigdy mnie z tym wszystkim nie połączy. Powinienem być ostrożny, a to oznacza, że aby móc go uratować, najpierw muszę go trochę zranić. __  
__Draco jest zbyt rozbity, by wierzyć w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia lub tym podobne banały. On potrzebuje czegoś trudnego do zdobycia, czegoś, o co będzie się długo starał. __  
__Jeśli nie będę dostatecznie czujny, zwietrzy podstęp. Muszę zaczekać, aż pojawią się odpowiednie okoliczności. ___

_Lub, aż sam ich nie stworzę. Wszystko zależy od mojej cierpliwości._

Minął prawie tydzień od chwili, gdy Draco ze wstydem wyznał Potterowi, co przeżywa, i ten go wyśmiał. O dziwo, Potter nie opowiedział ludziom z biura — więcej, reszcie świata, tego, co usłyszał. Mimo to, sytuacja nie stała się mniej żenująca.  
Podobnie, jak przeświadczenie, że skoro nawet bohater Czarodziejskiego Świata ci nie wierzy, jedyne, co możesz, to zamknąć się i siedzieć cicho.  
I właśnie to Draco starał się robi. Siedział cicho, kiedy wracał do domu w nocy, obawiając się każdego cienia i szmeru. Nienawidził wymogu Ministerstwa, nakazującego, by domy Aurorów posiadały zaporę anty aportacyjną. Była to, wymyślona po wojenne, restrykcyjnie przestrzegana procedura, która miała utrudnić Śmierciożercom próby porwań Aurorów i ich rodzin. A to oznaczało, że Draco musiał pokonać pieszo dziesięciominutowy odcinek drogi. Biorąc pod uwagę, że mieszkał bardzo blisko miejsca pracy, nie dostał przepustki na używanie zaklęcia, powalającego przemieszczać się z Miniaterstwa prosto w pobliże barier ochronnych jego własnego domu. W efekcie, musiał chodzić na nogach i unikać niebezpieczeństw, które zdawały się otaczać go ze wszystkich stron.  
Był pewien, że słyszy za sobą kroki. Za każdym razem, kiedy przyspieszał, one robiły to samo. Nie przejmując się, jak to wygląda, Draco nagle zaczął biec. Wciąż słyszał odgłos kroków, ale nie ośmielił się odwrócić, gdyż mógłby upaść i stać się łatwa zdobyczą dla swojego prześladowcy. Był tak skoncentrowany na dostaniu sie do swojego względnie bezpiecznego domu, że nie zauważył zbliżającej się z naprzeciwka osoby do chwili, aż zderzył się z ciepłym, masywnym ciałem.  
— Hej! Uważaj jak... Malfoy?  
Odskakując do tyłu, Draco uniósł różdżkę i wymierzył nią w twarz napastnika, lekceważąc przepisy Ministerstwa, czy normy społeczne. Chciał się zabezpieczyć, dopóki jego serce nie zwolni na tyle, że będzie mógł usłyszeć własne myśli.  
— Czego, do cholery, chcesz?  
Trzymając ręce na widoku, Harry cofnął się chcąc dać zdyszanemu i roztrzęsionemu mężczyźnie trochę wolnej przestrzeni.  
— Draco, właśnie wracałem od Seamusa. A ty wpadłeś na mnie, pędząc, jakby sam diabeł deptał ci po pietach. Co się stało?  
Pamiętając jego poprzednią reakcję, Draco potrząsnął głową i zrobił kolejny rok do tyłu, opuszczając trochę różdżkę.  
— Jakby cię to odchodziło...  
— Draco, jesteś biały jak kreda. Cholera, w zeszłym tygodniu nie żartowałeś?  
Malfoy roześmiał się bez cienia wesołości i spróbował nie cofnąć, kiedy Potter podszedł do niego i chwycił go za rękę.  
— Oddychaj głęboko, przez nos albo usta. To pomoże powstrzymać atak paniki.  
Pomimo wątpliwości zadziałało i Draco poczuł, że uspokaja się z każdym oddechem. Harry wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i rzucił Lumos, oświetlając drogę wokół nich.  
— Odprowadzę cię do domu. Jutro rano zajmiesz się raportem i...  
— Nie!  
— Nie? — zapytał Potter, patrząc na Draco jak na szaleńca i drapiąc się po głowie wolną ręką.  
— Nie. Po tym, jak mnie wyśmiałeś? Po tym, jak Chłopiec, Który Przeżył nazwał mnie kłamcą i...  
— Nigdy tak nie powiedziałem!  
— NIE MUSIAŁEŚ!  
Jego podniesiony głos, w połączeniu z małym wybuchem magii, włączył alarmy w stojących najbliżej samochodach. Harry spojrzał na niego i uciszył dźwięki machnięciem różdżki. Odwrócił się do Draco, kiedy ten odezwał się ponownie, tym razem trochę spokojniejszym i bardziej opanowanym głosem.  
— Nie musiałeś tego mówić na głos, ponieważ widziałem to w twoich oczach. Myślisz, że nie zdaję sobie sprawy z tego, jak obłąkańczo to brzmi? Sam zaczynam już wątpić w moje zdrowie psychiczne, nie potrzebuję nikogo, kto będzie je dodatkowo podważał.  
Czysta desperacja w jego oczach i głosie zmusiła Harry'ego do podjęcia decyzji. Chwycił ponownie rękę blondyna.  
— Więc może przeprowadzę własne śledztwo i dowiem się, kto cię prześladuje? Przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić w ramach przeprosin.  
Jego oczy, migoczące z powodu cieni wywołanych światłem Lumos, oraz spokojny, mocny uścisk dłoni sprawiły, że opór i wątpliwości Draco zniknęły. Przytakując, schował ręce do kieszeni, wciąż trzymając mocno różdżkę, i ruszył z miejsca.  
— Tędy — wskazał drogę.  
Szli w ciszy i Harry prawie zderzył się z plecami Malfoya, gdy ten nagle się zatrzymał. Wychylając się zza nieruchomego mężczyzny, Harry zauważył leżącą na progu paczkę i westchnął cicho.  
— Mogę przespać się na kanapie, jeśli chcesz.  
Zbyt zmęczony i przerażony, by odrzucić ofertę, Draco przytaknął i spalił prezent. Wszedł do domu, pozwolił Potterowi ustawić bariery ochronne, wdrapał się po schodach i rzucił się na łóżko, ze wszystkich sił starając się nie płakać.

_Więc co noc, kiedy zasypia w swoim łóżku, mam świadomość, że mógłbym zrobić z nim wszystko, czego bym tylko zapragnął, a on nie byłby w stanie mi się sprzeciwić. Ale to musi być jego wybór. Chcę, żeby otworzył oczy i zrozumiał, iż to właśnie mnie pragnie uczynić swoim. __  
__Więc spokojnie czekam, aż nadejdzie mój czas, siedząc na skórzanej kanapie z własnym penisem w dłoni. Pieszcząc go nieprzerwanie, rozglądam się po domu, chłonę jego zapach i dźwięki. Mam już doskonały plan i idealnego kandydata do jego realizacji. __  
__Biedny Blaise nie spodziewa się, że niezręczny, dawno zapomniany, młodzieńczy eksperyment w dormitorium Slytherinu doprowadzi go do oskarżenia i ukarania za prześladowanie i napastowanie Aurora. Poznałem już jego rozkład dnia i wiem doskonale, kiedy powinienem uderzyć. Potężne Obliviate, a potem korekta wspomnień. Kiedy z nim skończę, będzie pamiętał jedynie, że z powodu zazdrości i nieodwzajemnionej miłości śledził Malfoya od miesięcy. Przyzna się, zostanie uwięziony i oddany na łaskę Dementorów. Użyję moich znajomości i dopilnuję, aby sprawa nie trafiła do akt i żeby duma Draco pozostała nienaruszona. ___

_I och, jakże on będzie mi za to dziękował._

Prawie trzy tygodnie później ktoś zapukał do mieszkania Draco. Po pamiętnej nocy nie rozmawiali więcej o tej sprawie i wyglądało na to, że Harry nie prowadzi żadnych poszukiwań. Lecz co jakiś czas pojawiały się drobne notatki, proszące o potwierdzenie, czy znał jakąś restaurację lub księgarnię. Ale nigdy tego nie omawiali i Draco zastanawiał się, czy Harry da radę osiągnąć sukces tam, gdzie on poniósł porażkę.  
Zszedł na dół i ostrożnie otworzył drzwi. Na progu zobaczył Harry'ego, posiniaczonego i z podbitym okiem.  
— Co ci się, do diabła, stało?  
— Blaise nie chciał się poddać bez walki.  
Wpuścił Pottera do środka, usadowił na stole i w czasie, kiedy obmywał jego rany i leczył podbite oko, zażądał szczegółów. Kiedy cała historia została opowiedziana, Harry kciukiem starł łzy ulgi z policzków blondyna.  
— Przepraszam, Draco.  
— Za... za co?  
— Za to, że musiałeś przez to wszystko przechodzić. Za to, że zachowywałem się tak, jakbyś nie mógł prosić mnie o pomoc i za to, że ci nie uwierzyłem, kiedy mnie jednak o nią poprosiłeś. Za to, że zabrało mi tyle czasu znalezienie sukinsyna, który zamienił twoje życie w piekło.  
Wiele rzeczy mogło mieć na to wpływ. Nagły napływ hormonów, szczery smutek w zielonych oczach, czułe słowa lub dotyk ciepłych, łagodnych dłoni na jego policzkach. Ale teraz nie liczyło się, co to było, ponieważ Draco był wolny i szczęśliwy, a Potter, w pewnym sensie, go uratował.  
Pochylając się do przodu, położył ręce na jego ramionach i pocałował go delikatnie. Ich języki spotkały się w drażniącym dotyku i Draco odsunął się nieznacznie, rozchylił nieco wargi i uważnie studiował twarz Harry'ego.  
— Nie przepraszaj. Dziękuję za pomoc. Sprawiłeś, że odzyskałem swoje życie.  
Harry przytaknął wstając w ślad za Draco. Lecz zamiast skierować się do wyjścia, blondyn chwycił jego nadgarstek i poprowadził w stronę schodów.  
— Co robisz?  
Zatrzymując się w pół kroku, Draco odwrócił się i uchwycił w dłonie wpatrzoną w niego twarz Harry'ego.  
— Dziękuję ci. Choć ze mną na górę i pozwól mi zrobić to właściwie.  
To była jedna z najgłupszych rzeczy, jakie wymyślił. Harry był przystojny, ale Draco nigdy się w nim nie podkochiwał. Pójście do łóżka ze swoim partnerem z pracy było chyba najbardziej niedorzeczną i nielogiczną interakcją na bycie prześladowanym przez miesiące, ale Draco nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym, niż o tym, jak dobrze będzie mieć Harry'ego w łóżku.  
Gdzieś na schodach zgubili swoje ubrania. Draco jęknął, gdy palce Pottera pierwszy raz zetknęły się z jego nagą skórą. Wszystkie maski zostały zrzucone, blondyn pchnął Harry'ego na łóżko i siadając na nim okrakiem, zmiażdżył jego usta w pocałunku. Jego dłonie zachłannie penetrowały każdy dostępny kawałek drugiego ciała. Czuł się niesamowicie, gdy w końcu dotykał go ktoś inny. Draco prawie mruczał, gdy delikatne palce muskały jego wejście. Potrzebował tego, tylko tyle się liczyło. Nad konsekwencjami będzie zastanawiał się rano.  
Zadrżał, kiedy poczuł chłód zaklęcia nawilżającego, rozchodzącego się po jego wnętrzu. Odwróciwszy się na plecy, Draco uniósł i rozchylił kolana, zachwycając się wyrazem malującym się na twarzy Harry'ego. Nigdy nie myślał o swoim rywalu z dzieciństwa jako o potencjalnym partnerze seksualnym, ale otwierając się przed nim, widząc twarde mięśnie, opaloną skórę i grubego, drżącego w całej swojej okazałości penisa, Draco stwierdził, iż Harry ma ogromny potencjał.  
W tym stosunku nie było nic słodkiego, czy delikatnego. Harry ustawił się i zanurzył w nim z gwałtowną potrzebą poczucia ciasnoty i ciepła. Draco prawie krzyknął. Był taki ciasny, od miesięcy zadowalany jedynie własnymi palcami i, sporadycznie, gadżetami, nieprzygotowany na gorącego, grubego członka wbijającego się w niego w najbardziej cudowny, najbardziej zmysłowy sposób.  
Znaleźli odpowiedni rytm i dostosowali się do niego, nie wypowiadając żadnego słowa poza: „więcej", „mocniej" i „właśnie tak", przeplatającymi się z jękami i westchnieniami. Draco doszedł pierwszy, wytryskując pomiędzy ich splecionymi ciałami, gdy Harry wbijał się w niego, pieprząc go w sposób, jaki lubił, pozostawiając bezbronnego i wijącego się w pogniecionej, lepkiej od potu pościeli. Kiedy Harry doszedł, Draco był oczarowany przyjemnością wymalowaną na jego twarzy. Twarzy, która zazwyczaj wyrażała tylko pogardę i irytację.  
Draco zmarszczył nos, kiedy Harry wysunął się z niego i położył obok, ale nie sprzeciwił się, gdy kochanek przylgnął do niego i otoczył go opiekuńczo ramionami.  
Już prawie spał, gdy poczuł, jak jego serce zamiera z przerażenia na dźwięk słów, wyszeptanych zanim sen spowił szmaragdowe oczy Harry'ego:  
— Mój piękny chłopiec.

**KONIEC**


End file.
